Thalassian Army
Blood War *War of the Thorns *Battle for Lordaeron *Battle for Stromgarde |Row 5 title = Ranger-General: |Row 5 info = Halduron Brightwing |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = }}The Thalassian Army is the standing military of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Primarily made up of Farstriders and Blood Knights, the Kingdom's military is commanded by the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. When the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas, most of the army was shattered, including the at the time Ranger-General, Sylvanas Windrunner. The army later reformed under the new Ranger-General, Lor'themar Theron, who later was appointed Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas. After his appointment, Lor'themar handed the title off to his friend and colleague Halduron Brightwing, who continues to act as the current Ranger-General. With the betrayal and later defeat of Kael'thas Sunstrider and the destruction of the House of Sunstrider, Kael'thas' largest force, the Sunfury, rejoined Quel'Thalas as soon as Kael'thas betrayed the Sin'dorei for the Legion. It has been stated that with the additional forces, the elves have been able to better defend their borders. =Blood Knights= ---- The Blood Knights are an order of blood elven paladins formed in Quel'Thalas with the strong support of the Magisters and the blood elven guard force, the former of which had a hand in their creation. *'Matriarch' Currently held by Lady Liadrin *'Knight-Lord' Intermediate officer position, with the role of managing rank-and-files Blood *'Champion' *'Master' *'Knight' *'Adept' *'Initiate' =Farstriders= ---- The Farstriders is an elite group of blood elf rangers active in Quel'Thalas. Intimately bound to the wildlands, and with a deep respect for the law, the rangers that compose the Farstriders' ranks remain noble, traditional, and valiant protectors of blood elf society. *'Ranger-General' Known Ranger-Generals are Halduron Brightwing, Lireesa Windrunner, and Sylvanas Windrunner. Talanas Windrunner was the first to hold the title but did so years before the Farstriders were formed. *'Ranger Lord' The Thalassian term for this rank is Alar'annalas. Known Ranger Lords are Lor'themar Theron, Nathanos Marris, and Renthar Hawkspear. *'Ranger Captain' Known Ranger Captains are Ranger Captain Venn'ren, and Ranger Captain Areiel; the latter of which retains her title even as a Dark Ranger of the Forsaken. *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'Farstrider' *'Ranger' =Magisters= ---- The Magisters are a prominent group of Sin'dorei mages and are one of three major factions in the government of Quel'Thalas, along with the Farstriders and the Blood Knights. *'Grand Magister' Currently held by Rommath *'Council of Three' See Silvermoon Magistrate The Council of Three is the player heads of the Magistrate. They answer directly to the Grand Magister himself. The three act as a check and balance of the knowledge among the Magistrate, each with one Judicial Magi beneath them. They make the final judgment within the Magistrate involving more mundane tasks and information. *'Judicial Magisters' See Silvermoon Magistrate The Judicial Magisters are the judge of the Magistrate when matters are too small for the Council to be involved with. Similar to the commitment of the council, they agree to never endanger the livelihood of their people and to right wrongs committed against Quel'Thalas and the Magistrate. In most cases, Judicial Magisters will be accompanied by at least one Council Member within hearings. *'Inquisitors' See Silvermoon Magistrate The inquisitors work directly under the Judicial Magisters. They investigate, obtain evidence through nearly any means, question the guilty and nonguilty party. In short: Lawyers, persecutors, and investigators. *'Magisters' See Silvermoon Magistrate High-Ranked magi who are the rocks of the Silvermoon Magistrate. They are the jury during hearings and help keep contact with other guilds within Quel'Thalas and the Horde as diplomacy. *'Apprentice' See Silvermoon Magistrate Newly inducted member to the order or a new student learning the ways of magic. =Sunfury= ---- The Sunfury are an elite organization of Sin'dorei fighters, ranging from battle hardened warriors, to skilled bowmen and learned magisters and are widely recognized as one of the best and most accomplished fighting forces in Quel'Thalas. =Pathstalkers= ---- A pathstalker is a specialized soldier inserted or dropped into place in order to set up and operate drop zones and pickup zones. They also are called upon to gather intelligence of the enemy. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Thalassian Army Category:Military Organizations Category:Thalassian Military